FA: la chica que te deja loco
by falling into heaven
Summary: Same story, hopefully this time it'll work. Salsa club dancing a strong 'T' rating...


YO! Okay, something hinky happened when I uploaded this last time, so here we go again... Same story, but hopefully this time it works...

* * *

As promised, a bordering on 'M' fic. Hehe. Now, if by any remote chance any of you don't read Lacy's stories, check them out. She's gone AU from s6, and kicks the writers' butts, I must say. (E/N: OH YEAH!!)

Though if she doesn't give us a Flack baby soonish, I shall get antsy. Lacy - You have been warned!! (E/N: I know things you don't peeps, I know things you don't...)

Please review people. It makes me smile!!

Anna

Disclaimer: Pfft.

* * *

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection _

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it  
_

* * *

"Salsa." Don looked at Jess in disbelief as she grinned at him.

"Yeah. I used to love to salsa! I got out of the habit of going a couple of years ago, so I'm taking us." Jess informed him in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

He didn't look convinced. "I-I don't like to dance."

"Aw, Donnie's got two left feet...?"

"You're laughing at me now?"He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

She chuckled in response. "No. I'm stating the obvious."

"You've never seen me dance."

"Well, I will tonight, won't I?" Jess trailed her fingers along his cheek, before leaving the locker room in a hurry as Mac walked in.

"What's up with you?" He asked, seeing the strange look on the younger Detective's face.

Flack glanced at him, smoothing out his expression. "What? Nothing. I'm fine."

"Good. C'mon, we've got a DOA at Mercy Hospital."

* * *

Flack did a double take as he waited on the couch for Jess when she finally emerged. Wearing a v-necked black dress that cut diagonally across her thigh, flaring as she moved, she looked fabulous. It fit her perfectly, curving in at her waist and back out at her hip. She was wearing her hair loose in it's natural curls down her back, make-up done lightly, but he knew she'd look incredible in the careful lighting of the salsa club she was taking them to.

"Too much?" She asked quickly.

He shook his head, swallowing. "No, no. I - You look amazing. Amazing."

Angell blushed furiously, picking up her jacket and pulling it tightly round herself. She tucked her hand into his, pulling him out of the door and into a cab. "Five one one Lexington, please."

The driver smiled as he pulled away. "First date?"

"Officially," Flack replied quickly.

"Well, you kids have fun. My niece went there the other week, really liked it. Good dancers."

Jess shot a glance at Flack, who took this information with ease. She chewed her lip, frowning slightly.

He caught her looking and smiled. "Relax. I'll be fine."

When they got to the club, they could hear the heavy latin beats from the street. Once they were in, Jess dropped their coats at a table, smiling at the bartender. He handed them two waters, giving her a wink. "Make sure he can keep up, Jess!"

Flack raised an eyebrow. "'Am I missing something?"

"Alejandro used to teach a salsa class I went to way back when." Angell explained with a smile.

Alejandro nodded. "Jessica was one of my most talented students. You will have difficulty keeping up with her, I think."

Don wrinkled his nose. "I guess I'm about to find out."

Jess pulled him towards the floor as a new song came on. She started swaying to the music as Don wrapped a hand round her waist, feeling the way she swung her hips freely, a smile spreading across her face. She held both his hands, stepping quickly, her feet moving faster than most people would think possible. But to her surprise, Flack kept up. He spun her towards him, feeling their bodies mould together.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" She gasped.

He smiled as he spun her away, catching her waist and pulling her towards him. "No - you said I couldn't dance!"

She twisted away and then back, laughter on her face, a joy in her eyes Flack hadn't seen before. He traced his fingers down her face slowly, leaning in towards her... she pulled away, spinning in a circle, catching his hand behind her back and ducked under, in sme complicated step even Don couldn't fathom out.

Jess pulled him towards her, smiling as his hand slid up her thigh, skimming over the material of her dress. Don tilted his head towards her as her hands rested on his chest, applying enough pressure to keep a slight distance between them as they danced.

Other couples were stopping to watch as the pair of Detectives spun and twisted themselves to the music. Angell dropped to the floor, standing back up slowly, swinging her hips with a sultry smile flittering across her lips. Don caught her hips, holding them lightly as she twisted her arms as she danced.

When the song ended, he pulled her back to him, hugging her tightly. He could feel her, slightly out of breath, but he ignored it. he dropped his lips to hers, kissing her quickly. She rested her hand lightly on his chest, her fingers gripping to the black cotton of his shirt. His hand slid down her waist to her hip, his hand molding to her curves. She held him closre, feeling like their full body contact wasn't enough. When they broke apart, Flack was unable to stop himself from teasing just one more kiss from her. (A/N: If a guy like Flack was there, I wanna go to a salsa club!!E/N: *raises hand* ME TOO ME TOO!!!!!!! Aw, what the hey, I'd go if there were any hot guys!!)

"Come back to mine..." She whispered close to his ear.

Flack grabbed their jackets and followed her quickly out of the bar.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind them as Flack pushed Angell back up against it, his lips moving against the soft skin of her neck. She ran her hands up his back, feeling the muscle ripple under her touch. It made her feel proud that simple contact could drive him so crazy. His lips moved to hers, making her shiver as his hands crept up her sides, lingering. She knew with any other man, she'd feel scared. She'd be pushing him away, trying to get him to back the hell off. But the only thing she felt as Flack unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor was desire. She made short work of his shirt buttons as he unhooked her bra, holding her tight against him. His trousers were quickly discarded, before her pulled back.

"Jess... Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her kiss was response enough.

* * *

A/N: *Snorts* Well, I wasn't going to make it an _actual _'M', was I? That's as smutty as we're going. Like it or lump it - I'm not legal.

'Kay. So I have a shrewd idea where I might go with this in a little while, and it'll get more dramatic. Yay!

SARAH HERE!!! And, as stated above, I know more than you. *points and laughs* AHH! *ducks things being thrown* But, LOVED IT ANNA!!! So sweet. And I LOVE bordering M stories. I'm an _almost _smutty and lovin it!! Oh, and I am an avid ballroom dancer, flamenco, more specifically. Anywhos, TTYL!! Kisses~SARAH "The BEAST"

A/N: Gawd, just torment me a bit more wontcha, Sarah?? If you're not careful, I'll bring Kendall in... Hehe. That would be evillllll!


End file.
